


Stay!

by Okamichan6942



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-12
Updated: 2001-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Byakuen wasn't with the Troopers in Gaiden, my version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay!

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. I'm still rather fond of this one. Hence it's posting here. Minor corrections.

"Ah sir, we have three boys in armor with a big tiger also in armor who want to get on the plane," said one of the workmen.

The manager walked up to the boys and tiger. "Excuse me, but I hear you want to get on one of my planes?"

"Yes," the one in red armor said.

"You three want to get on one of my planes?"

"That's the general idea, yeah," the one in orange armor said.

"Why?"

"To save the whales!" the one in sea blue exclaimed. The one in orange smacked the other.

"The world, dude, the world. We'll save the whales another day."

"Uh huh. And where were you going in one of my planes?"

"America," they chorused.

"America? Really? But why the armor?"

"To save the dolphins!" smack

"World!"

"Whales!"

"WORLD!"

"FISHES!"

"Dragons." The ones in blue and orange armor turned to the one in red.

"Dragons?" they said in one voice.

"Yup," was the reply.

"Dragons?" they asked again.

"Definitely."

"Why?"

"'Cause dragons breathe fire, can kick some major ass, and they're cool, too."

"Are there dragons in America?" the blue one asked in amusement.

"We're going to put them there."

"We are?" the one in orange asked. "I thought we were going to save the world, and Seiji while we were at it."

"Well, I changed my mind. Seiji's a big Trooper, he can take care of himself. Hey, what are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well, we were here to keep you out of trouble and help you save Seiji, too. But since you aren't I'm going to save the whales. It's Shu's treat, after all, why waste it?" The red one turned to the orange-obviously-Shu-one.

"Great pay for mine too? Another birthday present?" He gave Shu a big grin. Shu dropped his head.

"Fine Ryo." He brightened suddenly. "That's right, they have some great restaurants in America! I can go visit them. Let's go." Shu put his arms through the others' and made to get on the plane.

"But that's my plane," the manager whimpered. They looked at him.

"And?" they prompted.

"Well, that's my plane..."

"And?" they prompted.

"Well, that's my plane and..." he paused.

"What?" they asked, whirling on him. He 'eeped' as he realized those were really some tough-looking, realistic armor, with nasty-looking horns, and mean-looking weapons. Finally he reached a decision.

"AND some of my passengers are allergic to tiger hair. Could you leave him please?" the one in red looked at the tiger.

"Sure! I'm going to save the dragons, not the tigers. Stay Byakuen." The tiger whimpered, but the one in red put his foot down. "No you cannot go. Stay Byakuen." The tiger sat down. He turned back to the manager. "Now can we go?" The manager nodded and they turned to leave.

"But..." they turned again, rolling their eyes as only teenagers can do.

"Now what?"

"Does he have to stay there? He'll scare all my passengers." The manager seemed to shrink to chibi size as the three boys in armors seemed to grow.

"Nothing pleases you, does it!" the one in red spat, flames coming from his mouth. All the manager could manage at the moment was one last tiny 'eep,' before he passed out on the floor. The one in red turned to the tiger.

"Go home Byakuen." Byakuen dropped his head dejectedly and turned to leave. Needless to say, people very nicely let him through, giving him very wide berths for him to pass.

"Now let's go to America!" and the three got on the plane (at last) jollily singing "We're off to see America! The wonderful America in OZ!", each with their own goals in mind.

But they never ended up doing that, instead they ended up saving Seiji anyways. Never knew that Seiji dreamed of dragons, the water Shikaisen dropped them in contained many rare and exotic fish (that are all dead, thanks to the Mad Scientist's electrocuting them), and never got a decent meal.

And they left one very lonely tiger at home.

The end.


End file.
